


Пространство между нами

by Mart, Zainka



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mart/pseuds/Mart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zainka/pseuds/Zainka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блонди-попаданец: другой мир, другие законы, другие люди... Другие ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пространство между нами

В этом мире была одна луна.  
Ясон вышел из провонявшей человеческой мочой подворотни в небольшой дворик, зажатый между высокими стенами многоэтажек, и замер.  
Луна была одна. Яркий круг, будто надкушенный сбоку, висел в темно-синем небе, подсвеченном огнями города. Картинка показалась знакомой.  
Он нашел глазами наиболее яркие созвездия и сделал вывод, что находится на Терре, в Северном полушарии.  
Ясон уже бывал на этой планете. Он еще проходил стажировку на пост Консула, когда разработанная им новая концепция экономического сотрудничества с Федерацией привлекла внимание Юпитер. Одновременно были отмечены и яркие достижения стажера на пост главы департамента биотехнологии Рауля Ама в создании лекарства от лихорадки Эбола, все еще свирепствующей на некоторых планетах.  
В качестве поощрения друзья-блонди выбрали кратковременное путешествие на колыбель человечества. Полет занял не слишком много времени, потому что на Терру давно были проброшены пространственные маяки, что позволило сократить количество порталов до минимума, и им удалось провести на Терре целых двое суток.  
Но как Ясон оказался здесь сейчас?  
Очевидно, казавшиеся бредовыми гипотезы верны, и транспортация без космолета действительно осуществима. Однако…  
Целью работы научно-исследовательской группы было пробить собственный транспортный коридор сквозь Галактику, чтобы в случае успеха перестать, наконец, зависеть от услуг Федерации. Сегодня же экспериментаторы собирались всего лишь провесить первый маяк на Даарс, чтобы на планету-спутник можно было перемещаться без затруднений, как тоннелями аварийной эвакуации Халаза, связывающими между собой Танагуру и подземные убежища Мидаса. Но что-то явно пошло не так.  
Диверсия федералов? Вряд ли – кишка тонка пробиться в святая святых Танагуры. Случайный сбой в настройках? Возможно. Плюс чрезмерная ретивость ученых, обрадованных неограниченным финансированием. Попытались получить максимальный результат, не подумав о возможных побочных эффектах? Надо полагать, расследование установит, что опытная установка на самом деле мощнее, чем было заявлено сопроводительной записке, а поле ее влияния шире расчетного.  
Ведь по настоянию службы безопасности Первый Консул, пожелавший лично присутствовать при эксперименте, и увязавшийся с ним Советник находились довольно далеко от установки – на балконе второго этажа, за бронированным стеклом.  
Кстати…  
Ясон оглянулся.  
Рядом никого не было.  
Значит, зацепило только его. И унесло даже не на Даарс, а на далекую Терру. И выбросило в каких-то трущобах. И…  
Ясон внимательно присмотрелся уже не к небу, а к окружающим его домам. Что-то с этим урбанистическим пейзажем тоже было не так. Фонари? Силуэты припаркованных вдоль тротуаров мобилей? Льющийся из окон свет? Странные светящиеся оранжевым светом шары у двери приземистого строения во дворе? Почему они похожи на уродливые ухмыляющиеся лица?  
Так, последний вопрос лишний. Как и рассуждения о причинах происшествия. Первоочередная задача – определить, где он находится, и найти возможность вернуться обратно. Не связываясь, желательно, с местными властями.  
Ясон снова посмотрел в сторону приземистого строения. Судя по переплетению судорожно поблескивающих неоновых трубок над входом, это было увеселительное заведение, но разобрать название не представлялось возможным: часть трубок была выдрана. Одно слово – трущобы. Зато на двери висел яркий плакат, а на стене рядом с дверью можно было разглядеть небольшую темную табличку. Возможно, адрес и часы работы?  
Тут дверь с плакатом с грохотом распахнулась, и оттуда вывалилась шумная толпа людей в масках и забавных костюмах. У кого-то лица были разрисованы «под черепа», другие щеголяли диковинными головными уборами, у нескольких глаза были красного цвета – видимо, контактные линзы. В разноголосице Ясон уловил отдельные слова, напоминающие архаичный вариант английского языка. А если добавить к этому ранее сделанные наблюдения и радужные разводы в луже у входа… Впрочем, выводы делать еще рано – мало информации. Да и основным языком в радостно галдящей толпе был явно не английский.  
Вдруг кто-то из гуляк оглянулся, что-то крикнул друзьям, и не успевший снова отступить в тень блонди оказался со всех сторон окружен орущими монгрелами. Хотя вряд ли применение амойского термина оправдано в данных условиях: пусть и трущобы, но явно не Церес, что доказывается присутствием в компании девушек. Да и характерной для монгрелов агрессивности в хмельной толпе тоже не наблюдалось: люди плясали, что-то восторженно вопили, хватали за волосы и полы плаща. Ясон застыл. Прикосновения были неприятны, но не несли непосредственной угрозы. Однако, если они не прекратят, придется принимать меры.  
Когда кто-то попытался всунуть ему в руку бутылку дешевого, судя по запаху, пойла, блонди одарил наглеца таким взглядом, что того унесло в сторону. Будто что-то почувствовав, толпа отхлынула, как волна, и растворилась в подворотнях и проулках.  
Теперь Ясон смог спокойно разглядеть плакат и табличку. Арабские цифры не вызывали сомнений, из надписи «HALOWEEN PARTY» была понятна лишь вторая половина, часть букв выглядела привычно, часть напоминала греческие или, скорее, кириллические символы. Можно предположить, что он попал в страну с преобладанием славянского языка. Это позволяло сузить географические рамки, но пока никак не помогало решить главную проблему – возвращение.  
Можно найти какой-нибудь коммуникационный пункт и связаться с представительством Амои на Терре. Или добраться до ближайшего космопорта и просто вылететь на Амои. Недостаток этих вариантов – отсутствие местной валюты и неизбежная огласка происшествия, что может негативно сказаться на имидже Амои и Консула лично. Самым правильным было бы ждать возле предыдущего пространственного прокола, но кто знает, сколько времени займет ожидание. Несомненно, в Танагуре разберутся, что произошло, и сумеют снова пробить один раз открывшийся канал, сориентировав его по зафиксированным показателям. Все это – вопрос времени, но что ему делать сейчас?  
От размышлений Ясона оторвало четкое ощущение направленного на него враждебного внимания. Вот теперь агрессия не вызывала сомнений, хотя серьезной опасности, вроде бы, не представляла. Ясон плавно обернулся, одновременно смещаясь чуть в сторону. Удар, направленный в плечо, пришелся в стену, и обладатель кулака взвыл, отскакивая в сторону, а остальные заорали.  
Их было четверо: довольно высокие, крепкие парни с гладко выбритыми головами и злыми глазами, на дне которых, однако, плескалась неуверенность. Хищники явно опасались, что столь крупная добыча может оказаться им не по зубам. Ясон наблюдал, как они сжимают кольцо вокруг него, видимо, пытаясь напугать и заставить сделать первый ход, подбадривая себя хриплыми воплями. Мозг фиксировал звукоряд (в разных сочетаниях повторялось “pidor”, “patly”, “triapki”, “verzila”), но опознать удалось лишь слово, похожее на «волосы». Очевидно, агрессию этих… бритоголовых… спровоцировали его длинные волосы. Надо было как-то решать ситуацию, пока дело не дошло до прямого насилия, да и пачкать руки не хотелось, но все осложнялось коммуникационными проблемами. Можно попробовать английский, раз он здесь в ходу, но поймут ли эти громилы?  
Ясон окинул приближающуюся четверку ледяным взглядом и повелительно бросил:  
– С дороги!  
Трое отшатнулись, не поняв сказанного, но уловив интонацию, четвертый же бросился вперед, но до блонди не добрался: его оттолкнул возникший словно из ниоткуда черноволосый парень. Вытянувшись во весь невеликий рост, словно загораживая Ясона, он крикнул что-то гневно-насмешливое.  
Четверка бритоголовых при виде его явно оживилась, в погасших было глазах вспыхнул азарт. Теперь они без колебаний бросились в атаку. Черноволосый, впрочем, тоже не растерялся – похоже, ему было не привыкать. Несколько точных, выверенных ударов, и вот уже трое нападавших лежат на земле, а четвертый, и до этого державшийся чуть позади, пятится, явно растеряв боевой пыл.  
Но старое правило: если противников несколько, нельзя сосредотачиваться на одном, выпуская из виду остальных, – сработало и теперь. Один из громил, не вставая, кинулся в ноги победителю, обхватывая колени, подсекая, увлекая за собой на землю, другой, не мешкая, подскочил сзади, ухватил за шею. Воспрявший духом вожак изрек что-то явно издевательское, черноволосый огрызнулся, дернулся, тщетно пытаясь вырваться. И тут бритоголовый достал нож.  
Ясон, о котором увлеченные дракой монгрелы (он не мог думать об этих существах иначе) явно забыли, решил, что пора вмешаться. Монгрельские разборки его не касались, жизнь этого парня не волновала, но, в отличие от простой драки, убийство или хотя бы затянувшаяся расправа над проигравшим могли привлечь внимание стражей порядка. Существуют же они здесь?  
Надо было действовать быстро и эффектно. Он стремительно шагнул вперед, перехватил занесенную руку с ножом и выпрямился во весь рост, держа человека за запястье на вытянутой руке. Сжал чуть сильнее. Послышался тошнотворный треск костей, Ясон разжал руку, позволяя безвольно висящей туше свалиться на землю, подхватил выпущенный громилой нож и тут де отшвырнул примитивное стальное лезвие.  
Этого оказалось достаточно. Перепуганных бритоголовых как ветром сдуло, последним исчез баюкающий сломанное запястье вожак. Ясон посмотрел на все еще лежащего на земле своего «защитника». Глупец, ни с того, ни с сего вступившийся за совершенно незнакомого человека. Монгрелы не ценят свою жизнь, с какой стати ее ценить другим? Это может пригодиться. И красив…  
Парень на мгновение замер, в широко распахнутых темных глазах отразилось что-то сродни благоговению. Потом, словно очнувшись, легко вскочил на ноги, встряхнулся, словно сбрасывая с себя невидимые путы, и что-то сказал на своем языке. Судя по интонации, поблагодарил.  
Ясон чуть приподнял уголки губ, обозначая вежливую улыбку, произнес:  
– Не за что, – и отвернулся. Если он правильно оценил ситуацию…  
– Подождите. Я хочу поблагодарить вас. – Парень говорил по-английски медленно, неуверенно, но все-таки говорил. – Если бы не вы, мне пришлось бы плохо. Я у вас в долгу.  
– Не стоит. – Ясон старался говорить простыми предложениями. – В конце концов, вы вмешались из-за меня. Хотя могли бы пройти мимо. Это я должен вас поблагодарить.  
– Не стоит, – повторил за ним парень. – Четверо против одного – я не мог пройти мимо. Тем более мимо этих гадов.  
– Вы их знаете? Я так и не понял, почему они напали. Сначала на меня, потом на вас. – Ясону действительно было интересно.  
Парень пожал плечами.  
– У вас длинные волосы и странная одежда. Они решили, что вы пи… извините, гей. У меня черные волосы и смуглая кожа, им этого достаточно. Они считают себя элитой, говорят, что очищают город от грязи и крыс. От всех, кто не похож на них. У вас такие, наверное, тоже есть.  
Ясон промолчал. Незачем обсуждать внутренние дела Амои с монгрелом-внешником. Но парень и не ждал ответа.  
– Вы заблудились в этих дворах? Если хотите, я могу проводить вас. Какая гостиница?  
– Я не знаю, как попал сюда, – честно сказал Ясон. – Гостиницы нет, мне надо будет уехать.  
– Поезд? Самолет? Я могу отвезти на вокзал или в аэропорт.  
Железнодорожное сообщение! Наконец, картинка сложилась, и результат оказался совсем уж невероятным. Неужели он действительно попал в прошлое Терры? Похоже, экспериментаторам удалось пробить не только пространство, но и время. Но об этом тоже можно будет подумать позже.  
Главное, своими силами домой не вернуться. Значит, надо набраться терпения и ждать. Но и сидеть возле места прокола бессмысленно. Пока ученые поймут, что произошло, пока наладят установку, пока разработают безопасную методику переноса в ту и в другую сторону, пройдет немало времени. Нужно найти жилье и, возможно, какое-то занятие, а сюда достаточно приходить время от времени, чтобы обновлять энергетический след. А дальше Рауль найдет его хоть в лабиринте, как во время тестов, хоть в незнакомом городе, да и Консул почувствует присутствие своего Советника. Недаром они изначально созданы для работы в паре и настроены друг на друга.  
Думать о возможной неудаче Ясон себе запретил.  
– Я не уверен…  
– Еще не решили, куда ехать, да и поздно уже, а гостиницы нет? Хотите переночевать у меня? Не очень комфортно, может быть, зато настоящая экзотика. Не для туристов. Квартира маленькая, но для двоих места хватит.  
Вот теперь монгрел удивил Ясона по-настоящему. До сих пор только Раулю удавалось так влет угадывать его еще неоформившиеся идеи. И что-то подсказывало, что ему можно будет довериться и получить помощь. К своей интуиции Ясон привык прислушиваться.  
– Я согласен. Спасибо. Да, меня зовут Ясон. Ясон Минк, – помедлив, он протянул руку, как принято у федералов.  
– Я Роки. В смысле, Игорь Маркин, но все зовут меня Роки. – Рукопожатие парня оказалось крепким. – И не говори, что до Слая я не дорос.  
– Слай?  
– Ну да, Сталлоне. Неужто не слышал? – Роки бросил на Ясона странный взгляд, потом пожал плечами. – Ну что, поехали? – Он повернулся к одной из подворотен.  
– Ты живешь не здесь? – Жаль, это было бы удобнее всего.  
– Нет. Девушку провожал. Но нам недалеко.  
Они подошли к черному байку, к седлу которого были приторочены два шлема. Роки отстегнул их, протянул один Ясону.  
– Мне лучше спрятать волосы?  
– Так полагается, без шлема могут остановить полицейские, а нам лучше не привлекать внимание. Плащ тоже подбери, хотя вряд ли кто удивится. Сегодня же Хэллоуин.  
– Что?  
– Праздник. Я сначала решил, что ты из той компании, что гуляла во дворе у Мими. Держись крепче.  
Взревел двигатель (внутреннего сгорания, это какая же древность?), байк сорвался с места. Промелькнули темные дворы и переулки, потом они вихрем пронеслись по залитым светом улицам, ловко маневрируя среди машин и всего один раз притормозив на светофоре, потом снова были переулки, и наконец, они остановились возле обшарпанной пятиэтажки.  
Роки загнал байк в какой-то сарай, потом они поднялись по вонючей, захламленной лестнице и оказались в квартирке, состоящей из одной комнатки и кухни – меньше кабинета Ясона. Вся какая-то ветхая, выцветшая, но, как ни странно – не ожидал такого от монгрела, – чисто прибранная. И настоящие бумажные книги на полках! Из общего стиля выбивались только моргающая огнями установка на письменном столе (компьютер?), черный прямоугольник в углу да яркие плакаты на стенах.  
Роки посмотрел на гостя.  
– Чаю? Чего покрепче? Поесть? Или сначала поговорить?  
В его глазах читались интерес и почему-то насмешка.  
– Знаешь, я никогда не верил в эту ерунду о пришельцах. Но если ты сейчас скажешь, что ты инопланетянин, я, наверное, не удивлюсь. Твоя тарелка улетела, пока ты подглядывал в окна? Или тебя закинуло сюда из будущего?  
Ясон поднял брови. Как он догадался? Ай да монгрел! Ну что же, недаром говорят, что честность – лучшая политика.  
– Я действительно из будущего. И с другой планеты. Сюда попал случайно. Неудачный эксперимент. – Как неудобно говорить простыми предложениями о сложных вещах! Нужно что-то делать. – У тебя есть какой-нибудь учебник вашего языка?  
– Ого! Так это правда! Бля! Надо же! Фантастика! – В темных глазах горел чистый восторг. – Сам до конца не верил, когда спрашивал! Учебника нет, но что-нибудь сейчас найдем. – Роки подошел к агрегату на столе. – И что теперь? Тебя будут искать? А пока надо перекантоваться? Думаешь, успеешь выучить язык?  
– Должны. Да, нужно ждать. И мне хватит нескольких часов.  
– Фигасе, люди будущего… действительно, фантастика… Я вон сколько английский учу, а говорю с трудом. Сам себе сейчас удивляюсь.  
Экран установки засветился, Роки что-то набрал на клавиатуре.  
– Я не человек. – Парень резко обернулся, в глазах явственно отразилось недоверие. – У меня искусственное тело и органический мозг.  
– Киборг? Андроид?  
– Нет. Я не знаю в архаичном английском подходящего слова. Нас, элиту, создал искусственный интеллект, управляющий нашей планетой. Мы – проводники и исполнители ее воли. У нас…  
– Стоп. – Роки поднял руки. – Помедленнее и попроще, пожалуйста. Прости, но моего английского для этого недостаточно. Я нашел учебники русского для иностранцев на английском и словари. Погляди, а я пока соображу, что дальше. Надо как-то тебя устроить. Если нужно, вот наушники, а вот сюда они подключаются. И как насчет поесть?  
– Не надо. Только пить. Можно простой воды. – Как-то не верилось, что здесь найдется хорошее вино.  
Ясон пересел к столу, вгляделся в мерцающий экран. Как можно чего-то добиваться с таким примитивом? Но ведь работают, работают сейчас, чтобы мы – в наше время – могли удивляться достижениям прошлого. Даже интересно попробовать справиться с таким раритетом. Он погрузился в работу, почти не обращая внимания на хозяина квартиры.  
Тот ушел из комнаты, чем-то зашумел, за стеной что-то лилось, гремело и звякало. По квартире поплыл запах съестного, а на столе рядом с Ясоном появился стакан воды. Потом еще. В какой-то момент до него донесся голос Роки – тот, видимо, говорил по телефону. Ясон не прислушивался особо, но уловил обрывки ставших понятными фраз. Кажется, Роки просил кого-то приехать утром и что-то привезти.  
Наконец, Ясон отодвинулся от стола и ненадолго замер с закрытыми глазами. Что ж, основная информация усвоена, предложенные программой упражнения он сделал без ошибок, а остальное придет в процессе общения.  
Он оглянулся. В углу Роки увлеченно возился с маленьким электронным устройством. Видимо, почувствовав направленный на него взгляд, монгрел поднял голову и отложил игрушку.  
– Ну и? – поинтересовался он на русском. – Как успехи?  
– Кого ты просил приехать? – спросил блонди вместо ответа на вопрос. – И зачем? Чем меньше обо мне знают, тем лучше.  
– Надо же, действительно – супермен, – хмыкнул Роки. – Выучил-таки. Потому и пригласил. Нужно как-то тебя устроить, что-то решить с шмотками. В смысле, с одеждой. Для карнавала твои тряпки годятся, но выходить в них на улицу в обычный день не стоит. Вот он и привезет что-нибудь, заодно и посоветуемся. Он мужик с головой. А пока я бы, честно говоря, поспал хоть немного. Умотался за день, да и вечерок такой выдался, что не дай боже. А ты как? Или спать тебе тоже не нужно?  
Ясон прислушался к себе и решил, что отдых не помешает. Заодно стоит еще раз обдумать случившееся. И прикинуть планы на будущее.  
– Нужно. Но где здесь?..  
Роки встал.  
– Я бы предложил свою кушетку, но ты на ней не поместишься. Есть раскладушка, я на ней спал, пока бабушка была жива. А сейчас Коцка иногда спит, или если кто из парней заночует. Тебе, может, и коротковато будет, но можно подставить стул.  
Он вышел в коридор, чем-то погремел и вернулся, таща странного вида конструкцию из покоробленных металлических трубок и натянутого между ними брезента. Оказалось, это складная кровать. Ясон почувствовал себя персонажем романа. То ли исторического, то ли приключенческого – он не слишком интересовался популярной среди внешников и граждан развлекательной литературой, но считал необходимым быть в курсе.  
Приготовив два спальных места, Роки показал Ясону крошечную ванную комнату (вся эта архаика казалась такой хлипкой, что страшно было дотрагиваться) и ушел в комнату. Когда Ясон вернулся, он уже лежал в постели с закрытыми глазами. Не спал еще, но, очевидно, очень старался не смотреть.  
Когда погас свет, Ясон некоторое время размышлял, прикидывая варианты развития событий, анализируя сегодняшние события и информацию, почерпнутую в сети. Странное ощущение – быть не одному в комнате, слушать чужое дыхание. Ясон приподнялся на локте, всмотрелся в темноту. Лицо спящего Роки разгладилось, теперь он казался совсем ребенком. Красивым ребенком. Экзотичным. Хотя для пета все равно староват… Сколько ему, лет двадцать? Решительно оборвав неподобающие мысли, блонди приказал себе спать.  
Разбудила его бодрая мелодия. Очевидно, это был не будильник, а телефон, потому что прервал ее сонный голос Роки:  
– Да? Ага… Щаз… Лады… Жду.  
Ясон глянул из-под ресниц. Всклоченный со сна Роки сидел, завернувшись в одеяло, и тер кулаком не желающие открываться глаза.  
– Твой друг едет?  
– И тебе доброго утра, – зевнул Роки. – Ага. Будет через полчаса. Так что подъем.  
Он потянулся и, легко подхватившись с постели, исчез в коридоре. Ясон проводил глазами хорошо развитую, мускулистую фигуру, в которой не было ничего детского. Теперь он уже ничем не походил на пета, но, как ни странно, это не уменьшало воздействия на гипотетического зрителя. Оказывается, зрелость может выглядеть сексуально… О Юпитер, о чем он думает?!  
Через несколько минут Роки снова заглянул в комнату.  
– Я на кухне. Если не хочешь надевать вчерашнее, в ванной висит халат. Тебе он маловат, но пока сойдет, а там и Коцка подтянется. Будешь завтракать? Яичница, бутерброды и сок. Кофе потом сообразим на троих.  
– Буду. Спасибо. А чем поможет Коцка?  
– Он высокий, хоть и пониже тебя. Я его попросил что-нибудь притащить на первое время.  
Махровый халат действительно был узок в плечах, с трудом запахивался и едва доходил до колен, но, Ясон согласился с Роки: «пока сойдет».  
Они допивали сок, когда в дверь позвонили. Роки сорвался открывать, Ясон пошел следом и не сдержался, увидев вошедшего.  
– Катце?! – откуда здесь, на Терре, в далеком прошлом, его личный фурнитур?!  
Из-под рваной рыжей челки подозрительно блеснули желтые глаза.  
– Мы знакомы?  
Ясон молча покачал головой. Теперь, присмотревшись, он видел разницу. Этот человек был старше его фурнитура и, пожалуй, немного повыше и покрепче. Взрослый мужчина. И главное отличие – едва прикрытый волосами шрам, распахавший щеку.  
Напряжение разрядил смех Роки:  
– О как, рыжий! Правильная у тебя кликуха, с первого взгляда распознают. Аж пришельцы в курсе! А ты ее не любишь…  
Гость повернулся к нему.  
– Заткнись, мелкий! Во что ты опять вляпался? Какие еще пришельцы?  
– Вот он, – Роки для наглядности ткнул пальцем в Ясона. – И заказ был для него. Принес?  
– Принес. – Рыжий оценивающе посмотрел на Ясона. – На первое обзаведение хватит, а там разберемся. Держи, – он сунул блонди набитый пакет, – знакомиться будем потом.  
В принесенном пакете оказались новое белье, рубашка, поношенные, но приличного вида брюки и кожаная куртка. Все пришлось почти по размеру. Заставить себя обойтись без перчаток блонди не смог.  
По квартире разнесся божественный аромат, и Ясон пошел на запах. На кухне Катце… нет, Коцка – Ясон решил даже мысленно не называть этого человека именем фурнитура – разливал кофе. Как ни удивительно, разместиться за столом смогли все трое. Воцарившееся молчание можно было бы назвать неловким, но кофе был слишком хорош, чтобы дать ему остыть.  
Первым не выдержал, естественно, Роки.  
– Ну, чего сидим, кого ждем? Это – Ясон, и, Кот, я серьезно, он пришелец из будущего, ну и с другой планеты до кучи. И вообще, не человек, да? Он вчера объяснял, но я на инглише не очень въехал. А это Коцка, он же Катце, он же Кошкин Кот – кому как нравится или как он позволит.  
– Мелкий! Дай взрослым людям поговорить, – рявкнул рыжий и повернулся к Ясону. – Константин Кошкин. Почему ты назвал меня Катце? Он сказал? Или мы все-таки знакомы?  
– Ясон Минк, – блонди пожал протянутую руку. – Дома у меня есть… знакомый, которого так зовут и на которого ты очень похож. А почему Катце, если ты Константин? И почему Коцка?  
– Катце – потому что Кошкин. И потому что когда-то в сетевухе для прикола закосил под девчонку, да и сейчас иногда пользуюсь. А Коцка потому, что физиономия покоцанная. Так что там насчет пришельца? Игорек, ты ж вроде ни на чем никогда не сидел. Решил наверстать?  
Роки прищурился, губы сжались в тонкую линию. Ясон решил вмешаться: легче не допустить взрыва, чем разгребать последствия.  
– Всё так. Я понимаю, поверить в такое трудно. И не знаю, как Роки сумел догадаться, да еще так быстро. – Желто-карие глаза смотрели скептически, и Ясон вздохнул про себя. Как убедить сомневающегося? – Ну хорошо, смотрите.  
Мгновение, и светлая кожа чуть потемнела, а длинные золотистые волосы укоротились и стали каштановыми. Еще миг – и перед ошеломленными монгрелами сидел прежний Ясон. Темные глаза Роки, казалось, занимали половину лица. Коцка, зажмурившись, помотал головой, потом снова посмотрел на блонди.  
– Да… внушает… Джеймс Бонд нервно курит в коридоре. Вопросов больше нет. Точнее, вопросы-то есть, нет сомнений. Игорь, извини. Я серьезно.  
Побледневший Роки махнул рукой.  
– Проехали. Он и русский за четыре часа выучил. Я засекал. Мы сначала только по-английски говорили. Чего скалишься? Я сам себе удивлялся.  
– Лучше препода удиви. А то опять будешь с хвостами ходить.  
– Разве ваша генная инженерия достигла уровня, когда у человека может вырасти хвост? И кто такой Джеймс Бонд, и где он курит?  
– Если ты задавал такие же вопросы, понятно, как Роки догадался, – хмыкнул пришедший в себя Коцка. – Это так… фольклор. Но помогает выявлять пришельцев, оказывается. Так как ты сюда попал? И как мыслишь жить дальше? Ты насовсем?  
– Он говорил про неудачный эксперимент…  
– Неудачный. Или наоборот, чересчур удачный. Я присутствовал при эксперименте с пространством-временем, и вдруг оказался здесь – на другой планете и в далеком прошлом. Меня будут искать и найдут, но для этого нужно время. Так что мне придется пока пожить здесь. Желательно, не привлекая к себе внимания. И найти какое-нибудь дело, чтобы обеспечивать себя самому.  
– Ясно. – Коцка ненадолго задумался. – Я бы предложил перебраться ко мне. Здесь мало места, да и народ постоянно толчется. – Роки возмущенно вскинулся. – Скажешь, нет? То Бизоны твои, то Маришка. Раз ее нет утром, вечером точно прибежит. И хрущоба эта… все бабки бдят, с ними видеокамер не нужно. А у меня трешка, чужие не ходят, никто никого не знает, значит, и нового человека не заметят. К тому же, техника у меня покруче будет, так что и с работой можно устроить. Логично?  
– Логично, – вздохнул Роки. – А Мими даже вечера не станет дожидаться, если ей кто наболтает, что вчера было.  
– Да? А что вчера было, кстати говоря? Как вы вообще встретились?  
– Да во дворе у Мими, возле кафешки. Я ее после репетиции проводил, выхожу и вижу: элитники мужика обступили и грабли тянут. Четверо против одного. Это я потом понял, что ему помощь моя нафиг не сдалась. Сам мог их раскатать тонким слоем.  
– И ты вмешался. А они, небось, тебя и ждали, на него просто отвлеклись.  
– Наверное. У них и нож был, Коть, так что все было серьезно. Но тут уже Ясон вмешался, так что я у него в долгу. Мы о них теперь, пожалуй, дооолго не услышим.  
– Ну-ну. Твоими бы устами… Что скажешь, Ясон? Насчет перебраться ко мне.  
– Согласен. Спасибо. – Все действительно звучало логично. И если ему придется провести здесь какое-то время, то лучше жить подальше от человека, вызывающего столь непривычные мысли и чувства. – Роки, не надо о долгах. Ты вступился за меня, хотя мог пострадать, а потом предложил ночлег и помощь. И я тебе благодарен.  
Ясон пожал руку оторопевшему парню и встал из-за стола. Сборы были недолги: сложить в принесенный рыжим пакет амойские вещи – и он готов. Уже через несколько минут, снова надев шлем, Ясон устроился в седле байка позади Коцки.  
По дороге они остановились купить еды и еще кое-что из одежды. Коцка заявил, что вещи нужны сейчас, а отдать гость успеет, когда заработает, и Ясон не стал спорить.  
Как оказалось, в этом городе есть не только трущобы. Дом, где Ясону предстояло теперь жить, был новым и чистым, обнесенным оградой; въезд во двор перегораживал шлагбаум. Другой мир: монгрелы живут не только в трущобах, они могут, как и граждане, получать образование, иметь семьи… Хотя он неправ, конечно. Здесь они и есть граждане, и об этом лучше не забывать.  
Они поднялись на скоростном лифте на пятнадцатый этаж и зашли в просторную квартиру, ничем не напоминающую клетушку Роки. Коцка распахнул одну из дверей. Большая, выглядящая нежилой, комната с диваном, шкафом и письменным столом.  
– Располагайся. Это гостевая, хотя гостит у меня разве что Роки. Сейчас закажем обед и будем решать, как жить дальше. Заодно, поглядишь мою технику, выберешь, с чем будешь работать.  
Ясон в очередной раз напомнил себе, что фурнитуров здесь нет, что этот парень, несмотря на удивительное сходство, не Катце и что надо привыкать ухаживать за собой самому. Интересный опыт, в конце концов.  
После обеда они сидели за вином (в доме нашлось весьма неплохое) и разговаривали. Выяснилось, что Коцка, как он выразился, «вольный художник», буквально живет в сети и зарабатывает всем понемногу: играет на бирже, составляет аналитические обзоры, пишет или ломает программы, ищет, а то и ворует информацию – что закажут. На сытую жизнь хватало, хотя безбедной ее назвать было нельзя. Свидетельство тому – шрам на лице. Жил он одиноко, лишь Роки, единственный, кого он впустил в свою жизнь, ухитрялся выцарапывать этого рака-отшельника из раковины. Время от времени Коцка выбирался развеяться в компании младшего друга, и с упоением гонял на байке вместе с Бизонами (так он называл «банду» Роки). Теперь в эту жизнь вошел и Ясон.  
– Это я тебе благодарен, – сказал он как-то, когда они с Ясоном отмечали удачно проведенную операцию. – Кроме Роки, у меня никого нет. Родители умерли, брат давно свалил – и к лучшему. Вспоминать не хочу. Они ровесники, учились в одном классе. Кир мне всегда чужим был, а Игорь – своим. Его здорово учить новому: ему все интересно, и работать не боится, когда надо, пашет, как вол. И упрямый – умрет, но своего добьется. Предки хотели, чтобы он на юриста учился, место в универе покупали, а он уперся в механику. Ушел жить к бабке, сам поступил, куда хотел. Маришкины родители пока против: мол, технарь не пара студентке консерватории, – но, думаю, он и их завоюет. Я себя рядом с ним живым чувствую. Если бы с Игорем что-то случилось, не знаю, как бы я жил дальше.  
Шло время, дни складывались в недели, недели в месяцы. Они вместе работали, вместе отдыхали. Ясон даже несколько раз выбирался на «покатушки» с Роки и его Бизонами, хотя ни с ними, ни с Мариной, которую Роки называл Мими, отношения у него не сложились. Он почти каждый день наведывался в знакомый двор, иногда даже, казалось, смутно ощущал какие-то изменения в энергетике этого места, но все чаще закрадывалась мысль, что, возможно, придется остаться в этом мире, с этими людьми навсегда.  
И тогда накатывала тоска по лиловому небу с двумя лунами, по знакомым очертаниям созвездий, по металлическим шпилям Танагуры, по фонтанам Парфии и башне Юпитер, по вечному празднику и вечной грязи Мидаса, даже по трущобам Цереса, даже по пустышкам-петам и безмолвным фурнитурам. Юпитер! Хотелось снова стать собой – блонди Ясоном Минком, Первым Консулом Амои. И до боли хотелось увидеть Рауля, услышать знакомый голос, почувствовать знакомую ауру.  
И однажды он ее почувствовал! В сгущающихся вечерних сумерках Ясон шел привычными уже переулками к знакомой подворотне, когда ощутил всплеск в энергетических полях. На миг закололо кожу, зазвенело в ушах, заломило виски. Потом словно послышался знакомый, такой родной голос. Его будто позвали по имени. Значит, Рауль совсем рядом и ищет его! Наконец! Ясон невольно ускорил шаг.  
И верно – во дворе у той самой кафешки, где несколько месяцев назад он познакомился с Роки, стоял Рауль Ам во всем своем великолепии истинного блонди и, казалось, к чему-то напряженно прислушивался. Почувствовав приближение Ясона, Рауль открыл глаза и обернулся.  
– Ясон! Наконец-то! Я опасался, что придется искать тебя по всему городу. Испытатели говорили, что чувствуют следы твоего присутствия, но они всегда казались полустертыми.  
– Я приходил сюда почти каждый день, но ни разу никого не видел, хотя и ощущал, что здесь кто-то бывает. Зато тебя почувствовал сразу же. И почувствовал бы даже на другом конце города. Тебе просто пришлось бы немного подождать, пока я доберусь сюда. Мы можем возвращаться?  
– Обязаны. Не беспокойся, методика разработана и проверена. Надо только встать на нужное место и дать сигнал.  
– Так чего мы ждем?  
Уже шагнув за Раулем в подворотню, Ясон вспомнил, что его ждет Коцка: наклевывалась интересная работа. А завтра обещал заглянуть Роки… На миг мелькнуло сожаление, но он был уверен: они поймут. Он быстро набрал на телефоне смс-ку: «Я возвращаюсь домой. Спасибо. Прощайте» – и встал рядом с Раулем.  
Неясный звон, миг темноты – и они оказались в том самом зале, где совсем недавно – и в то же время так давно – Консул Минк присутствовал при запуске экспериментальной установки.  
Он вернулся. Он дома.  
*  
Оказалось, что ко многому надо привыкать заново, что от некоторых появившихся на Старой Терре привычек нелегко отделаться. И что прожитые в другом мире месяцы оставили в нем глубокий след. И что теперь на многие казавшиеся привычными и естественными вещи он глядит другими глазами. В подобном не хотелось признаваться даже Раулю. Особенно Раулю. Советнику.  
Замечая тенью скользящего по покоям фурнитура, Ясон вспоминал Коцку, сравнивал их, каждый раз напоминая себе, что это совсем другой человек. Нет, не человек – мебель. Но невольно начал приглядываться к тому, чем тихий рыжий паренек занимается в свободное время. И когда обнаружил, чем именно, почему-то даже не слишком удивился. Правда, на миг поддался злости, когда оказалось, что мальчишка не только сует любопытный нос, куда не следует, довольно ловко путая за собой следы, но и хвастается успехами в фурнитурской сети. Результатом вспышки стали шрам, усиливший сходство монгрела с оставшимся в далеком прошлом почти приятелем, и решение приставить его к серьезному делу, совместив пользу с наказанием.  
Время шло, и давнее приключение все больше подергивалось дымкой забвения. Даже глядя на Катце, представителя Танагуры в Гардиан и успешного дельца на черном рынке Мидаса, Ясон все реже вспоминал хакера Коцку и его черноволосого приятеля. Прошлое осталось в прошлом и казалось надежно похороненным там.  
*  
Они шли по улицам Мидаса, и толпа граждан и туристов расступалась перед ними, провожая благоговейными взглядами и восхищенными возгласами. Погруженный в разговор с Раулем, Ясон почти не смотрел по сторонам, когда где-то на краю поля зрения мелькнула черноволосая голова.  
Словно молния сверкнула. Роки?! Как?! Откуда?!  
Почти не сознавая, что делает, Ясон двинулся следом. Возможно ли такое? Он ли это? И что он делает здесь?  
Гибкий юноша словно плыл по вздымающимся волнам человеческих тел, не сливаясь с толпой. В нем не ощущалось ни угрозы, ни напряжения, но в расслабленных движениях Ясону почудилась некая целеустремленность. Парень потихоньку нагонял идущего впереди туриста. Вот оно что!  
Ясон перехватил руку, протянувшуюся к карману беспечного гуляки, развернул добычу к себе и вгляделся в лицо… Не он! Похож, как Коцка был похож на его Катце, но не он! Мальчишка лет пятнадцати, совсем еще зеленый. Ясон сам удивился, с какой силой накатило разочарование. Он выпустил смуглую руку, отвернулся.  
– Монгрел… Ступай в Церес…  
За спиной раздался сердитый голос:  
– Эй, погоди! Почему ты отпустил меня?  
Ясон окинул этого не-Роки ледяным взглядом.  
– Просто так.  
Смешно, но, похоже, монгрела это возмутило еще больше:  
– Я не привык и не желаю оставаться в долгу. Тем более у элиты из Танагуры.  
Ясону на миг стало интересно.  
– Вот как? Ты всегда злишься, когда тебе оказывают услугу?  
Мальчишка, весь пылая от гнева, пристально посмотрел на него, потом мотнул головой куда-то в сторону: «Иди за мной». И Ясон пошел следом. Монгрел оглянулся, в таких знакомых темных глазах мелькнуло удивление, но он промолчал. И больше уже не оглядывался.  
Пустое пространство между ними поглотило все, что им, возможно, хотелось сказать. 

02.12.2011

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на командный фест «Halloween Party» на "Домиане"


End file.
